Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, system, and program product for smartly navigating hierarchical structure strings. Specifically speaking, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, system, and program product whereby a user visits package hierarchical paths in an integrated development environment (IDE) or catalogs and parent-level Webpages of hierarchical structure strings in a simpler way.
A hierarchical structure is usually used to organize items in order such that wanted ones can be efficiently found in a subsequent item search. For example, a conventional path menu system for navigating a path of a catalog of files stored in a storage disk is provided according to the prior art. The path menu system navigates between different folders. The folders represent different levels in the folder hierarchical structure, respectively. A folder could further include one or more sub-folders.
Likewise, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a Web path, as provided according to the prior art, operates in a way similar to the path menu system does, when accessing a Webpage or other network-based services. However, the prior art requires that a user delete a redundant string and then press the Enter key in order to visit parent-level Webpages while surfing the Internet. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an instance of a Webpage 100 displayed on a display interface of a conventional browser.
The user is browsing a URL field 110, and the user wants to visit its parent level Webpage (e.g., “. . . ibm.com/software/”). If the Web designer does not comply with W3C standards or a site map is not available on the Website, the Webpage will not give you something like a “where are you?” 120 prompt as shown in FIG. 1. Hence, the user has to delete “lotus/category/email/” by hand and then press the Enter key, which is such a hassle. Furthermore, the path menu system of a file catalog is confronted with a similar problem.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a simpler way of visiting catalogs or parent-level Webpages of a hierarchical structure string.